Semiconductor power modules are known to include IGBTs (Insulated Gate Bipolar Transistors). As the ampacity of a single IGBT is limited, a plurality of IGBTs are connected in parallel within the semiconductor power modules. Due to asymmetric DC paths, stray inductances, complex electromagnetic coupling effects, and current imbalance between the parallel IGBTs may occur. Such a current imbalance may lead to insufficient semiconductor power module ratings.